


31 Days of Nagron - August Challenge

by Slone_Karu



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: August Challenge, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mixed Bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slone_Karu/pseuds/Slone_Karu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked people on Tumblr to message me with a word and I would write a drabble/short fic that is Nagron based.</p><p>They aren't related and each is stand alone, it's kind of a mixed bag really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose (For vintagejacqui)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VintageJacqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/gifts), [icyicle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=icyicle), [OptimisticPessimism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticPessimism/gifts), [steorie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=steorie), [moonstarsandsun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moonstarsandsun), [o_rcrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_rcrist/gifts), [crazzzedope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazzzedope/gifts), [shioricz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shioricz), [Iamthehalcyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthehalcyon/gifts), [ohyeahparmotime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ohyeahparmotime), [MsNJS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNJS/gifts), [rcbadger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rcbadger), [sorelh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sorelh), [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Not mine, yada, yada, yada. Steven DeKnight rules. Starz owns. No pennies being made.
> 
> Thanks to all those that sent me my prompt words! These are for you guys.

 

Nasir lay among the rumpled sheets, sun streamed in through the window warming his naked skin. God how he loved lazy Sunday mornings, even more so now he had Agron in his life.

Keeping his eyes closed he allowed his mind to solely focus on the feel of Agrons hands running over his body, the work worn calluses on Agrons fingertips catching his skin.

He let out a whine of displeasure when those beautifully talented hands left and a gasp of delight when something much softer took their place. Opening his eyes he glanced down his body to the inside of his thigh where the tickling touch was currently driving him mad.

The soft petals of the plump red rose head were a stark contrast to the dark tones of his skin and he watched them intently as they were moved up and down.

He couldn’t help think the rose and Agron were alike, thorns allowed them to be dangerous, strong and hurtful. Yet like the rose Agron was both gentle and beautiful the same as the petals that now heated his heart.

 

 

 


	2. Dimples (For Anon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of my 31 days of Nagron Challenge

Agron looked into the mirror, he used his index finger to poke at his cheek and stretch the skin. His eyes followed the shape of his mouth as he forced it into a smile, then a frown and finally into a snarl with his lip curled, fingers making air claws.

He heard a soft laughter from behind and looking into the mirror saw Nasir leant up against the door frame. His hair was neatly pulled back into a plait and he had on a plain white T-shirt that only seemed to make his skin darker. “You’ve been watching too much Teen Wolf again!”

Agron blushed at getting caught, “All lies! I’m a grown man with absolutely no interest in seeing if some stupid werewolf hits on a talkative boy!” Agron grinned at his lover in the mirror.

Nasir smiled back and crossed the room to stand behind the taller man placing a quick kiss between his shoulder blades; he rested his forehead on his partners back. “What is it you’re doing other than trying to channel Derek Hale, which by the way must make me your Stiles!”

Agron turned on the spot and rested himself against the sink before wrapping his arms around Nasirs neck. Looking at Nasir with all seriousness he said, “Trying to get rid of my dimples.”

Nasir stared at him for a moment and burst into laughter. Agron pouted at his response while Nasir tried to muffle the outburst in his chest.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just I didn’t expect that at all.” Standing on tip toes Nasir kissed the love of his life and rocked back. “You know my love, it can’t be done you’re stuck with them for life I’m afraid. Why are you trying to get rid of them, they’re adorable.”

“I know and that’s the problem. Your grandmother loves them and pinches my cheeks and kisses them and constantly comments on them and points them out to people and makes out like that’s all I have.”

Nasir waited for him to take a deep breath before kissing him again and ducking out from under his arms.

“Man up we’re only seeing her for a couple of hours.” And with that he left the bathroom.


	3. Hair (For steorie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of my 31 days of Nagron challenge

So he had a kink, it wasn’t the biggest thing in the world. It was just his thing. Agron broke out the big green puppy dog eyes and the pout.

“Please Nasir, please do it, please.”

No doubt he made a pretty picture all pouty and sad while stroking his cock, laid out across the bed. Nasir wouldn’t be able to resist he thought and really Agron didn’t ask for a lot in bed, in fact he was the one normally taking instructions from his little bossy bottom!

His cock jerked and became harder at the sight of Nasir approaching the bed hands pulling at the tie in his hair. Pinching himself near the base of his cock he managed to stem of the impending orgasm.

Agron watched in fascination as Nasir bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his tip. The younger man turned his head to the side slightly and let his hair cascade over his shoulder before grabbing a small handful and wrapping it around Agrons cock.

Agrons eyes glazed over as he watched the shiny dark stands move up and down while he felt the accompanying silky feel against his skin, stray threads tickling his stomach. Agron couldn’t hold back any more and he watched in satisfaction as his cum coated the dark locks.

After a moment he reached forward and began to rub his release into Nasir hair.

Nasir leaned forward and kissed Agron, “We have got to talk about this hair fetish you have going on, what happens if I start to go bald?”


	4. Curiosity (For optimisticpessimism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of my 31 days of Nagron Challenge

Nasir sat next to Agron, their feet dangled over the side of the wooden bridge and into the water below. Shoes and socks sat next to each boy along with a lunch Agrons mother had made them that morning.

Nasirs cheek rested on his hands which in turn rested on the beam that was part of the handrail support, his face turned towards Agron. The other boy didn’t look any different; he didn’t look any older or wiser. Scrunching up his eyes to try and see him in a different angle didn’t help either.

“Do you feel different?”

Agron who was leant back on his hands kept his eyes on the lake in front of him but answered Nasir anyway, “No.”

“Well did it feel good?”

“I suppose.”

“Everyone always talks about Ilithyia.”

Agron shrugged his shoulders. Nasir turned and looked out to the lake that Agron found so interesting. He wondered what it would be like, would it be warm, would it be wet, could it hurt some, would he be not able to breathe? Questions, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

“Would you be my first Agron?”

Agron sat up and pulled his feet from the water so he could face the other boy. Nasir squirmed a little under the gaze and a blush raced up his neck to his cheeks. He ducked his head before he spoke again.

“Would you be my first kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still looking for a few words so any ideas drop me a note in the comments box


	5. Pink (For Anon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of my 31 days of Nagron

Agron deflated as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“This shirt is awful, it’s so .... it’s just.... well it’s pink!” the words came out of his mouth with a hint of aggression like it was the shirts fault it chose to be that colour to simply make Agrons life hell.

Behind him a mournful little whimper was heard and Nasir appeared in his line of sight, his own hot Barbie doll pink shirt on. “Oh god, kill me now or for the love of everything that is right kill the photographer so there is no evidence of this day!”

Agrons eyebrows raised at Nasirs comment, “That’s a bit harsh isn’t it!”

Nasir shrugged, “Well the plus side to this is we only have to deal with Chadara’s bad taste for one day, Donar is tying himself to it for life!”

Agron slapped Nasir on the back, “That’s the spirit. And just think you can make all the tasteful decisions you want when I ask you to marry me.”

Nasir promptly fainted.


	6. Bubble Bath (For sandstone-dreams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of my 31 Days of Nagron!

Agron knelt down and tested the water in the tub, it was just right. Looking at it with a critical eye he decided it had just the right amount of bubble bath. Rocking back on his heels he felt satisfied with his work.

10 minutes later Nasir walked into the apartment, dropped his bag on the side table and followed the sounds to the bathroom. The sight that greeted him was truly a Kodak moment.

Agron was knelt at the side of the bath, his shirt soaked through and by the looks of it so were his jeans. Foam from the buddle bath sat on his head in some sort of cone hat and more foam littered the floor.

“Well I didn’t know we were having a foam party this evening!”

Agron turned to him with wide eyes and his mound of foam escaped down the side of his head to drop on his shoulder. Quickly raising his arm and pointing to the 3 year old in the tub he said, “It wasn’t me, it was him!”

Nasir laughed and stepped into the room careful to avoid the large puddle that was amazingly 2 foot from the tub. He peered down at his nephew in complete seriousness, “What happened here Ash? Did Agron make a mistake with the bubbles?”

Agrons mouth gapped like a fish and he let out a huff while Ash clapped his hands. “I did not! It was all his fault, I like turned my back for 2 seconds,” to illustrate his point he waved 2 fingers in Nasirs face, “and he managed to uncap the bottle and pour the whole thing in!” Ash let out a giggle.

Reaching in to the tub Nasir lifted the boy up before placing him on his feet and letting the wet imp loose on the apartment in all his naked glory. Picking up a towel he threw it to the floor to soak up the escaped water before turning back to Agron. Reaching forward with his finger he scooped up some foam and placed it on Agrons nose.

Agrons eyes crossed trying to see it. “You need to tell Ashur that Ash needs to be house trained.” Agron blew the foam off his nose.

Nasirs eyebrows raised, “He’s a child not a puppy Agron.” The taller man shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll tell you what, you tidy in here since you’re already wet and tomorrow I’ll run you your very own bubble bath with me included. Deal?”

He took the towel he received in the face as an acceptance.


	7. Wind (For icyicie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of my 31 days of Nagron

Nasir stood there with a scowl on his face while Agron laughed his socks off. He could not believe Naevia had talked him into this.

“Come on Nasir you’re supposed to look windswept and romantic!” Naevia was all business.

Reaching for his shirt and making a move towards the photo studios exit he addressed Naevia, “I can’t do this, it’s ridiculous.”

Agron was quickly on his feet and grab Nasirs shoulders. “Stop Nasir, stop. I’m sorry I laughed. Come back and help Naevia like you said you would.” Pressing his nose into Nasirs neck and nibbling on his ear gave Nasir enough pause for Agron to carefully manhandle Nasir back in front of the wind machine.  Dropping a quick kiss to Nasirs nose Agron helped him remove his shirt and stood back taking in the sight of his lovers dark hair blowing around.

Naevia rushed over camera around her neck and hugged him tight. “Thanks for doing this Nasir, the wind really works! You’ll make a great Gay Romance cover model!” Nasir was powerless against her grin.

Naevia turned to Agron with a finger pointing at his chest. “And you, I don’t see why you’re laughing! Your turns next and I have a nice historical romance for you.”

Agron shrugged his shoulders.

“It involves wearing a very small and sexy gladiator outfit; men will die to lick your abs and thighs!”

Agrons mouth fell open in shock and Nasir almost choked on his own hair that whipped into his mouth from the wind machine while he was laughing. Naevia rolled her eyes, god they deserved each other.


	8. Underwear (For Crazzzedope & Shioricz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 of my 31 days of Nagron

_**Monday**_ : Nasir watched from the bed as Agron shimmed into the black ass hugging boxer briefs. He truly had a great ass, firm and round. A perfect hand full. Nasir was pretty sure if Agron left the house solely in those briefs he would have half the city eating out of his hand.

 

 _ **Tuesday**_ : It was innocent enough, just a single pair of boxers on the bathroom floor but Nasir stared at them as if they were offending the world at large. Snatching the white fabric off the floor he marched into the living room.

“For fuck sake Agron if you’re staying here put your dirty underwear in the wash basket!”Nasir waved the garment in the air. “I’m not your wife and I’m certainly not your mother!” With that he flung the boxers which landed smack dab in Agrons startled face.

 

 _ **Wednesday**_ : He was tired and run down; work had been terrible with everyone under the sun complaining about anything they could think of. He’d text Agron during the day to let him know he would be late home and how bad things were going. His back ached, his palms were sore from where he had dug his nails in and he had the beginning of a headache. Nasir wondered if he could talk Agron into running a bath for him and then giving a back massage.  Turning the corner into his bedroom Nasir paused and had he been a cartoon character his mouth would have dropped open.

“What the hell are they?”

Agron smirked, “My new underwear, went and got them today!”

Nasirs eyes were fixed on the god awful baby blue elephant attached to Agrons crotch and watched as the trunk covering Agros cock twitched at his gaze.

Agron bounced off the bed, “I got you a pair to!” turning to the nightstand to retrieve the second pair Agron turned his back to Nasir. The younger man burst into laughter at the sight of the uncomfortable looking thong up Agrons ass. Smiling at Agrons antics he realised his headache was gone.

 

 _ **Thursday**_ : Nasir looked out the kitchen window and out to the garden. He paused in the act of raising the coffee cup to his lips and stared at the row of underwear on the line. The neighbours must be having a field day laughing at the washing. There on the line was a perfectly symmetrical pattern of underwear including Agrons god awful multi coloured monstrosities and the 2 pairs of elephant undies proudly in the middle.

 

 _ **Friday**_ : “No!”

“But Nasir they’re clean.”

“I said no.”

“You’re ruining the moment!”

“I don’t care, I’m all for a bit of kink but you are not gagging me with your boxers.”

 

 _ **Saturday**_ : Nasir felt the beat of the music rush through his veins and he threw his hands around Agrons neck plastering himself to the taller mans body. Standing on tip toes he started a blazing kiss before moving his hands down Agrons neck, then back to finally settle at the waist band of his jeans. Playing with the fabric there he dipped his finger tips under the band and slipped them further to grab a hand full of ass. Pulling back from the kiss he looked up.

“Commando?”

 

 _ **Sunday**_ : Searching through the top draw of the dresser Nasir realised how many pairs of Agrons underwear had suddenly appeared and how few of his seemed to be there. No doubt they were at Agrons place.

“This is getting ridiculous! We should just move all of our stuff to one place, I hate splitting it between two, I can never find what I want!”

Before Nasir had a chance to turn around Agron stood behind him, his overnight (which really was a 3 day) bag was held over head tipping it’s contents into the draw. Nasir watched as socks and various bits of underwear shot past his face and into the draw.

“Done.”


	9. Laughter (For Anon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 of the 31 Days of Nagron

It was the laughter that kept them going, kept them together. At some point in any relationship you hit a bump in the road or a full out cliff edge. With two such stubborn men it was the laughter that drew them back in. Knowing you loved somebody with all your heart, knowing it would stop beating without them just wasn’t enough sometimes. The laugher reminded them of what was good and what could come.

Agron drew his robe around him tighter as he moved across the yard from the hut, the harsh German winter air was trying to make it deep into his bones.  Following the sound of mindless chatter he found Nasir in the chicken coop talking to the birds.

He watched his lover putter around collecting eggs and praising each hen for her hard work. It was a silent laughter that bubbled in his chest that allowed him to continue watching the scene with mirth.

“You do know they don’t understand Latin, they’re German speaking chickens!”

Nasir turned and held Agrons gaze; he spoke in a serious tone, “I’ve been speaking to these chickens for 10 years. These chickens speak both languages.” Their gaze held for a moment longer but neither could keep up the pretence of being serious. Hens scattered at the loud chuckles as both men gripped at each other.


	10. Sword (For iamthehalcyon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 of the 31 Days of Nagron Challenge

Nasir focused the best he could but he knew when Lugo managed to smack his shoulder with the flat side of his blade it was a losing battle. Apparently Lugo knew it to as he move off to spar with Crixus without a word.

Naevia appeared by his side and with a quick flick of her own blade disarmed him completely before wrapping her arm round his shoulder.

“He will return to you, Agron would not dare leave you behind in this world. He would not wish to face your wrath in the next.”

Nasir offered her a weak smile.

~~~

It was 3 days later when Nasir heard the cheering. Dropping the knife he grabbed a cloth and began to wipe the blood from his hands, the animal could wait, and he ran through the camp to the stables.

He was there worse for wear propping a limping Donar beside him. Nasir should have felt guilty when Agron immediately let go of the other man upon seeing him and Donar fell to the ground. They met in a rush of harsh lips each grabbing the others face and leaving blood markings.

Nasir stepped back and took in Agrons appearance, there were no obvious injuries and the blood appeared to be from another.

“You are late! You should have returned before the new moon passed.”

Agron smiled, “Fucking Roman shits could not stop me from returning to your arms little man.”

~~~

Nasir waited on their pallet of blankets for Agron to return from updating Spartacus on all he and Donar had learned of the Romans movements. Their tent was small but Nasir didn’t care, he enjoyed the privacy he and Agron possessed although in Agrons absence Nasir had taken to sometimes sleeping in Crixus and Naevias to the annoyment of the Gaul. He had never really been alone since he was a child for longer than a few hours.

The curtain of the tent whisked aside and Agron entered dropping his belongings. He wasted no time in sinking to the floor next to Nasir and pressing fevered kisses to his lips. Passion still ignited strong between them just like new lovers even after all the time that had passed.

Agron pulled back and reached for the bag tossed by the entrance before drawing out an item.

Nasirs eyes followed the movement and the sword that appeared from the bag, Agron passed it to him and he studied it. The sword was perfectly weighted and well kept. The blade sharp and strong, the handle smooth.

“A Roman generals sword, he has no need of it now.”

Nasir looked Agron in the eye, “A fine prize for dangerous battles undertaken. It will keep you safe in those that come.”

Nasir moved to hand the blade back to the older man but Agron wrapped Nasirs fingers tighter round the handle.

“A gift as the Gods gift me with your presence these past 12 moons. Use it to keep us both together in battle and I will not miss the next new moon.”


	11. Rolo (For ohyeahparmotime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 of the 31 days of Nagron.
> 
> "Do you love anyone enough to give them your last Rolo?"
> 
>  
> 
> I've left it open so you don't know who out of Nasir and Agron it the one with the last Rolo and who is trying to get it. I'm interested to see how each person reads it.
> 
> Who to you like has the last Rolo and who do you think it trying to get it?

Nasir sat one side of the coffee table and Agron the other, each man stared at the Rolo that sat on a coffee coaster in the middle.

“We could cut it in half!”

“That is not the way it works. You’re supposed to give it to me as a sign of affection.”

“You can’t believe that.”

“Well I do and if you don’t you can give it to me.”

“No, it’s my Rolo.”

“You’ve just eaten a whole pack!”

“Well we wouldn’t have a problem if you hadn’t brought up this stupid last Rolo thing!”

“It’s not stupid.”

“Yes it is.”

“I can believe I’m even dating you if you can’t share.”

“I share. I share so much that my shampoo has almost run out even f I only brought it a week ago.”

“Well my ‘Gods of Spartacus’ T’shirt has gone walkies because I share everything with you.”

“Well I share so much of my bed covers with you I end up not having any and freezing to death at night.”

“Well I share...”

Both men watched horrified as the last Rolo was quickly snatched from the table before their very eyes and as one turned to Naevia who was happily chomping away on the gooey chocolate.

She smiled, “Well I’m the one carrying your baby so I already know you both love me enough to give me your last Rolo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS I have not idea where that last line came from!


	12. River (For Anon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 of the 31 days of Nagron

Agron pulled off the body armour he had be wearing for training and headed for his tent, disappointingly he found it empty. Dropping the heavy armour to the floor and wiping his face and neck with the cloth from the table he headed back out into the camp looking for his missing lover. People nodded their heads in his direction as he strolled around making it look like he was inspecting the goings on and not looking for Nasir.

Hearing a whistle he turnaround and caught Saxa waving her sword at him.

“Brother, you look hot. Perhaps a swim would easy the heat from your body?”

Taking in Saxas grin he looked towards the section of the river that was used for bathing. He couldn’t actually see the water due to the trees and bushes but he knew what he would find there. Before he could turn his head back to the woman she slapped him on the shoulder hard and all but pushed him towards the hidden area.

“I will stand guard but you will owe me a debt, hum!”

~~~

Emerging from the trees Agron paused where he stood. Nasir was swimming in the water and all that could be seen was a pair of pert buttocks and his head. Surprisingly Nasir was powerful and confident in the water, swimming was not a skill required of a slave.

Keeping his eyes on the man in front of him Agron removed his boots and tunic before heading into the water himself. Wading into the depths until the water was wasit high Agron waited for Nasir to turn and swim back to him.

Dunking his own body under the water Agron rinsed off the days dust and he felt refreshed as Nasir swam into his arms.

“An interesting skill, I do not know how to swim.”

Nasir grinned, “Large Roman baths can be much fun.” A brief moment of sadness flickered on his face. “Chadara taught me.”

Wrapping his arms around the dark skin of Nasirs shoulders Agron brought them chest to chest while Nasir used the water to lift himself and wrap his legs around the taller man.

“Perhaps I could teach you and we could swim together. We may need it if we continue to live here.”

It was a hopeless dream but Agron didn’t speak against it, both he and Nasir knew they would not remain here for long. The time for moving the camp would soon be upon them. Turning his thoughts to more pleasurable things Agron focused on the man in his arms and wrapped around his body.

Dipping his hands lower he moved to slip fingers inside of Nasirs body and the other man gasped into his shoulder. It was a quick coupling under the water, Agron doubted Saxa could hold the others off for long.

He was right, not a moment after finishing inside of Nasir heavy steps and loud German words were heard approaching and as he slipped from Nasirs body Lugo followed by several of his brothers rounded the bushes.

Agron ignored their cat calls and laughter, he rolled his eyes at Nasirs and Lugos banter over the obvious coupling. Keeping Nasir in his arms Agron let the river wash away the evidence of their love making along with his stress.


	13. Superhero (For msnjs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 of my 31 days of Nagron Challenge

Nasir carefully held onto his Nephews hand. He couldn’t believe the amount of people crammed into the convention centre and he would be damned if he lost the 12 year old. Ashur would kill him and Nasir didn’t feel like dying anytime in the near future.

Letting himself be dragged around as Ash Jr pulled him here and there Nasir took in the bright colours, the loud chatter and the general air of companionship people found with others like them. He wasn’t looking where he was going when he ran smack dab right into a wall of human chest.

Tripping over his own feet he went down hard on his arse taking Ash with him, Ash was lucky he landed on Nasirs chest, Nasir not so lucky landed on the concrete.

“Hey are you alright?”

Nasir looked up and blinked, he took in the man that stood over him. He blinked again, yep 6 feet of green eyed gorgeous was talking to him. Letting his eyes fall lower he took in the rest of the man, tall and tasty was wearing a orange Lycra body suit, blue knee length boots and a blue cape.

“What the hell are you wearing and how in gods name didn’t I see you, you standout like a beacon!” Tall and tasty blushed, Nasir realised what he said and slapped a hand over his mouth. “I’m so sorry that came out really rude.”

Tall and tasty smiled, “No worries, I guess it does look pretty silly but it makes Duro happy. “He pointed to a young boy who was currently completely ignoring them and was engrossed in a conversation with Ash Jr over some comic at the stall next to them. “Duro designed it; I’m entering the superhero costume contest.”

Nasirs heart jumped at the utter cuteness and dimples. “So do you have a superhero name or am I allowed to know your secret identity?”

“Well when a cute boy asks for you name I feel inclined to give it out; that might be my Kryptonite! Cute boys and name asking. I’m Agron.”

Nasir felt himself grin, tall and tasty, Agron he corrected himself was flirting. “So what’s your superpower?”

“Well for you I would move the earth.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Nasir laughed, “That’s worst chat up line I have ever heard. Give me your number and you can practice them later.”

Yeah they were a match made in bad chat up lines heaven.


	14. Rough (For Anon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 of the 31 days of Nagron

Nasir liked it rough. It had worried Agron at first, he worried he would push it too far, he worried he would hurt his lover, he worried that other people wouldn’t understand. He didn’t worry now, they found a balance, he knew what his lover could take.

He liked it rough, not painful, not damaging.

The first time he’d tied Nasir up it had been too tight, that was painful, that was damaging. The second time he’d learnt and the gentle bruising around Nasirs wrists he’d grown to like, a mark of him. It had thrilled him when he could curl his fingers round the bruises and Nasir would respond with a kiss.

The manhandling of Nasir Agron enjoyed immensely, it was a surprise, he didn’t know he would crave it as much as Nasir did. Pinning Nasir to the bed with his larger form felt so powerful that he had cried afterwards, cried for the euphoria he felt and for the fear that he was making Nasir feel the opposite of what he did. Nasir had soothed his fears away, turned out letting go and having someone else take control was his own freedom.

The pushing into walls, the side of buildings were amazing but the time Nasir got carpet burn on his ass or the time Agron had pulled his hair so hard Nasir ended up with neckache for two days afterwards. They were learning curves ones he didn’t want to repeat.

Nasir liked it rough but he wouldn’t hurt him.


	15. Tattoo (For me!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 of the 31 days of Nagron

Nasir lay amongst the rumpled sheets, his dark skin a contrast against the white. They had been in this Villa for almost a week and Agron knew that soon they would need to move on. The lack of contact from the Villas Dominus would soon be noted.

He felt it heavy in his heart, he didn’t want this life for Nasir. He wanted white sheets and a comfortable bed always.

Laying down next to the other man Agrons fingers began to trace the pattern on the skin below. He had watched for hours as the dark pattern was tapped out onto skin by one of the other slaves they had met along the way. Nasir had explained the various meanings as Agron had followed the lines.

For weeks Nasir had been in pain but each night when they stopped for rest more of the pattern would be added. It had become a work of art and much admired by others in the camp. They too had started getting their own symbols of hope etched but Nasirs had remained the most extensive. Because of Agron, Nasir had explained, because of the hope you bring me, our lives together we fight for is a story upon me.

Agron moved down the bed and stared at the lines that wrapped around the ankle, his lips touched down and his tongue followed the path across the calf, around a thigh and over a hip. He gently nipped at Nasirs side before following the pattern further over his back and up to his neck.

He lay his body over the smaller mans and his hands skirted the rest of the pattern down each arm before coming to rest at Nasirs hands. The fingers below him gripped his own and intertwined, a sigh escaped for both men.

Letting go of one hand Agron reached up and brushed away the dark lengths of Nasirs hair to reveal the skin of his neck. Here lay his favourite marking, his fingers hovered over it before the tip of his index finger traced his name. Nasirs hand reached backwards and came to rest upon Agrons neck where his own tattoo was inked in, their union solidified and permanent for all to see.


	16. Peppermint (For rcbadger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 of the 31 days of Nagron - Half way people.

Nasir stood in front of his father practically bouncing on his feet, excitement raced through him.

“Have you done your homework?” Nasir nodded frantically, desperate for his present that had been promised at the beginning of the week. His father couldn’t take any more and quickly handed over the bag of sweets.

Rushing out the house bag clutched tightly in hand he raced down the street and round the corner almost knocking over grumpy Mr Batiatus before racing up the driveway of a large house and through the gate coming to a stop in the back garden.

He headed to the oak tree and scrabbled up the trunk and into the branches above before carefully opening the window to the nearest bedroom. He tried to be quiet but tripped on the sill and went sprawling out onto the bed. He held his breath for a moment but when no one came running he pulled himself up.

Sitting at the computer desk he carefully poured the sweets out separating them into two piles and quickly brushing one pile back into the bag. He rearranged the remaining sweets into a smiley face on the desk before heading back to the window to make his escape.

Peppermint candies had always been Agrons favourite.


	17. Thigh (For msnjs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 of the 31days of Nagron
> 
> ** I am now away for the next couple of days so I will only be posting to tumblr but will catch up here later. If you want the new storys look to http://slonekaru.tumblr.com/ for them ***

Nasir sat on the sidelines of the rugby match wrapped up in his thick leather jacket. Hands were tucked in to gloves and ears under a woolly hat. At this moment in time he had no idea why he chose to come to England to go to university, their weather sucked.

Beside him Naevia screamed her heart out as Crixus took out another player from the opposing team! Dragging his gaze away from the flaying arms of the woman beside him he focused on the pitch seeking out one man. With a happy sigh he forgot the cold and watched the man, he meant match.

~~~

Standing by the car with Naevia, Nasir babbled on while she giggled at his word vomit.

“God did you see him on the pitch. He was amazing. And those thighs, they are perfect. Long and tanned, I mean how did he even get a tan here, there’s no sun.  I would love to have those thighs wrapped around me.”

Coming to a pause at Naevias silence he gave her a questioning look.

“Well at least someone appreciates the work I put in to my workout routine! If you like you can take a picture it’ll last longer!”

Nasir stared at Naevia in horror and felt himself grow red, he was pretty sure eggs could fry on him at this point in time. Struggling for something to say he turned around to face his long time crush.

Agron was beaming at him and then leant forward brushing his lips against Nasirs ear.

“My thighs would love to be wrapped around you, lets try it sometime!” He whispered.

Nasir almost came on the spot as Agron straightened and walked away.


	18. Ring (For msnjs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 0f the 31 Days of Nagron

Agron paced the floor, long distance relationships sucked. He couldn’t wait for next month when Nasir and himself had the same weekend off, something Agron was going to take advantage of a great deal.

He missed Nasir something fierce and Crixus was about ready to murder him if he didn’t stop mopping at the other mans absence. Alright for the bloody Neanderthal, Neavia was right by his side.

Picking up his mobile from the coffee table he checked for the billionth time to see if he had missed Nasirs call. He knew he hadn’t but the checking was a compulsion now.

Why didn’t the phone ring god damnit!!

Starting his whole wear a hole in the carpet routine again Agron jumped a mile when the door bell rang. Nobody interrupted his Nasir call night and especially at 2 in the morning.

Opening the door his jaw fell, there looking rumpled and tired was Nasir. Quickly sweeping the smaller man into his arms he dragged him and the luggage behind him into the flat.

“What are you doing here, not that I’m not glad to see you.”

Nasir smiled, “Quit my job. I figured you rather me ringing your door bell than you phone.”


	19. Olympics (For Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 of the 31 days of Nagron!
> 
> Not very happy with this one :(

Agron watched the television in rapture. The Olympics were always awesome in his mind; it also encouraged him to work out more during those times.

Grabbing the cardboard, glue, scissors, colouring pens and the metallic paint he had brought earlier in the day he split his concentration between watching the feats on screen and the art crafts on the table.

~~~

Nasir walked through the door and was accosted by an enthused Agron. Letting himself be dragged to the living room he wondered what his lover was up to. His eyes bugged out and he smirked when Agron uncovered a tray with several handmade gold medals. He grinned at the differences in them before picking the closest one up and inspecting it.

Focusing on the medal closer he felt himself grin at his lovers strange sense of humour.

“So why do we have lots of gold medals?”

“You’re going to earn them tonight and as you’re the best you’re going to get gold everytime!”

Agron disappeared in to the bedroom only to appear a minute later dressed for a workout.

“First sport up, Kissing sit ups. Better break out the chap-stick because I can do hundreds of sit ups so you’ll owe me hundreds of kisses!”


	20. Safe (For sorelh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 of the 31 days of Nagron challenge.
> 
> I am now all updated on AO3 so it matches Tumblr so don't forget to read the last 3 chapters if you haven't already done so.

Nasir shimmed the window up after cutting the wire on the alarm system. Slipping his body through the gap he landed softly on the dresser being careful not to knock over the various potions and lotions.

Setting down on the floor Nasir checked his hair was still ticked up under his beanie hat before reaching down to riffle through his tool pouch.

Heading to the closet he reached inside and turned on the interior light. He pushed aside the perfectly pressed suits to reach the safe tucked in the back wall.

Flipping out the picks and mini drill he began to work on the locking mechanism trying to split his focus between the job at hand and listening out for approaching footsteps. With a snick the lock gave and he pulled the door open.

He removed a plain manila envelope from inside the safe and tucked it into his black jacket. He turned to leave and made it back to the dresser when the sound of a gun coking froze him in place.

“Hands on your head and turn around slowly.”

Nasir did as he was told and as his eyes focused on the other man in the room his heart sped up. He struggled to control his body’s reaction as his eyes dragged down the lean form in front of him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Are you checking me out? I’m holding a gun to your head you know.”

Nasir felt himself blush slightly but kept a straight face. Shrugging he made a ‘meh’ sound.

As the taller man approached Nasir managed to keep himself still as he unzipped his jacket and removed the manila envelope, folding it and placing it inside his own suit jacket.

Nasir watched as the silent man in front of him stared at his lips before they moved across his face. He flinched as the taller man raised his hand but no blow came. Fingers tangled in the hair that had escaped his cap before tucking in back in.

Nasir raised his eyebrows, “Really, are you now checking me out?”

Nasir know he sounded exasperated and thought better of it as a gun was pointed at his head.

The gun man stepped back keeping his gun training in Nasir and smiled while tapping his chest where the envelope was hidden beneath.

“I’ll be keeping this. I look forward to seeing if you can get in the next safe. I’ll leave my name and number within the envelope. Give me a call when you do it.”

The taller man made a shooing motion with his free hand and Nasir carefully climbed back on the dresser without taking his eyes of the gun. Nasir watched as one minute the gun man had stood there and the next he had disappeared through the door he had come from.


	21. Water (For steorie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 of the 31 days of Nagron
> 
> OMG only 10 days left!

Agron squeezes Nasirs neck before taking the bag of clothing and fruit from his shoulders to take his turn n transporting their belongings. Nasir smiled and rearranged his wrap over his body.  Nasir dropped his hand down and reached for the warm hand of his lover clasping their fingers together.

Both men walked with purpose through the woods awaiting Donar and his scouting party to return with news of a possible new home.

Nasir caught movement from the corner of his eye. Agron was lifting his water skin to his lips but it was clearly empty. Reaching for his own that hung from his waist he weighted it and felt not much more than a mouthful.

Squeezing the other mans fingers he handed the cask to him. Agron took the water and weighted it himself before taking the remaining drabs.

Stopping Nasir in his tracks Agron tugged on his hand and pulled the shorter man forward into his chest. Pressing his lips to his lovers he shared the last of the water between them.


	22. Mistletoe (For sandstone-dreams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 of the 31 days of Nagron

Agron rush across the street to the party that was already banging down the doors of the neighbourhood. His parents and brother Duro had already been there for the last hour but he wanted to spend the extra time alone carefully choosing his outfit in peace.

Bounding through the door all gangly limbs, smiles and big teeth yet to be grown into, he headed through the throng of bodies. He couldn’t believe how many of his neighbours were here celebrating together the Christmas period in one big house party.

Spotting his target he almost knocked over a bowl of punch waving in excitement and nervous energy. Nasir raced over at his greeting. Gesturing his head to the side he motioned for Nasir to go ahead of him into the quieter kitchen. Agron followed and picked up 2 bottles of beers as he past the refrigerator.

Nasir was chatting away in front of him as they headed to the porch but Agron didn’t hear a word as butterflies were currently taking up residence in his stomach. Not making it obvious Agron looked for the little sprig of mistletoe he had hung earlier in the day.

Taking a step make so he stood under it he handed the bottle of beer out to Nasir who had to step forward under the sprig to reach it.

Soon Nasir was talking again as each boy swigged their beer. Nasir was in the middle of moaning about something at school when Agron surged forward and pressed his lips to the other boys. Nasirs popped wide open in surprise and his dropped open wide as Agron pulled away from the kiss.

Pointing above him and blushing Agron said “Mistletoe.”


	23. Work (For moonstarsandsun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 of the 31 days of Nagron

“So what do you do?”

“I work.”

“Well I know that, but what do you do.”

Agron didn’t quite know how to address this question, especially in the middle of a coffee shop. Telling the man you’ve been seeing for a few weeks now ‘well I talk men into cumming over the phone and I’m pretty good at it to! Nothing like folding a belt in half and making it slap against itself to get them excited and thinking of spanking.’

He went with the simple, “I’m a phone operator.”

“Really what for?”

Agron wanted to scowl at the other man for his persistent questioning but loose sections of his long dark hair was currently curled around his ear and brushing across his neck in a distracting manner.

“I help people, people in need, sometimes they just want to talk and I listen.”

“Oh so you work for a helpline then? Something like the Samaritans?”

Agron scratched the back of his neck and ruffled the hair that was starting to reach his nape in a nervous habit.

“No not quite, they aren’t suicidal, they just want to talk. Make a connection with another human being. It can be anything from TV (sci-fi space travel role play), books (librarian meets student role play ), pets (barking like a dog while being chastised for being a naughty boy), clothing & accessories (kinky pony play and riding crops), anything really.”

“Oh, I never heard of something like that before. Is it volunteer work?” Nasir blinked up at him and Agron looked the man in the eye, he couldn’t lie to him, It was one thing not telling the truth, it was another letting the man think something because of vague descriptions.

Resigning himself to the fact that he was going to lose this amazing guy that he had just met Agron let his eyes wander from those in front of him and focused on the table top.

“No not like a volunteer. I’m..” Agron paused, he could do this, “I’masexphoneoperator.”

“What, I missed that. “

Agron started to shred a napkin in his hands and glumly said, “I’m a phone sex operator.”

“What really? Like dirty talk and breathing heavy down the phone sex operator?”

Agron knodded.

“Oh cool, I’m a gay romance cover model. Maybe tonight I can send you some pictures and tomorrow you could phone me and give me a sample of what you do!”

Agron fell off his stool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you that don't know 'The Samaritans' are a British charity that support individuals emotional health. They take calls 24/7 from people who need to talk. A big part of their work is to prevent suicide and they offer services all over. To donate go to http://www.samaritans.org/


	24. Jealousy (For Anon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 of the 31 days of Nagron

Nasi ran around after the kids trying to buddle them into jackets and getting them to pick up toys before parents started to arrive. Directing several to the coat rack he helped them get the jackets on and tied shoe laces before checking on the clean up.

Clapping his hands he got their attention before getting them in a line and making sure they all had their belonging, never again was he going to have the ‘Great Superman Lunchbox’ incident again where the child had been such an inconsolable mess at the loss the parents had been forced to call Nasir and check the lunchbox was in safe hands... at 11pm!

As each parent arrived at the door Nasir called the child forward and passed on any pertinent information. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark head pop out of the line and duck back in. After the 4th time he turned and addressed the boy, “Duro stay in line, Agron will be here soon and you know if you misbehave he will be stern with you.” Nasir watched as Duro frowned and stared at his feet.

Nasir wanted to apologise but he knew he had to stick to his guns, ever since Agron and he had been seeing each other Duro had started to play up in his class. He would be glad when the school year was over and Duro would be going into a new class.

Finally only Nasir and Duro remained. With just the two of them Duro reached over and grabbed Nasirs hand. He started to chatter away while he followed Nasir who as doing the last few bits of cleaning up before Agron arrived.

At the sound of the door opening Nasir stopped what he was doing and turned, his smile lit up as Agron approached and bent down for a kiss.

Suddenly Agron was jumping around and howling while he grab his shin. Nasirs mouth fell open as he realised what had happened.

Nasir looked to Duro, “Duro. Why did you kick your brother that’s not nice behaviour and you shouldn’t kick, it hurts people.”

“It’s not fair! He gets the big room at home and he gets to pick whats on the TV and he gets to stay up later than me and he gets to pick what clothes he gets to wear and he gets to kiss you! I saw you first!”

Nasir bent down and looked Duro in the eye, “Maybe one day you and some boy or girl will be kissing and another boy will feel like you but you wouldn’t want them to kick you, do you?”

When Duro shook his head Nasir praised him and placed a gentle him on his forehead, Duro beamed his jealously gone.


	25. Soft (For moonstarsandsun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25 of the 31 Days of Nagron

Agron pulled the sheets from the basket and placed them on the bed before testing the pillows he had taken from the villas main bedchamber.

The smaller chamber was more comfortable and Agron moved around the room tidying away items that reminded him of the Romans that once inhabited it. He set up a few candles in the stands and checked under the cloth covered plate to make sure the bread and meat was still good.

Heading out into the main rooms Agron looked for his lover. He spotted Naevia first and she smiled over Nasirs head as they sat by a fire in the internal courtyard. When Nasir turned she winked at him, her part in the plan completed. Nasir had been distracted with heading up the organising of the Villa, a job he had taken to once Mira had left the world. Naevia had kept him busy for a little while longer with sword practice and a good talk.

Rushing forward Agron grabbed Nasirs face in both palms and kissed him soundly. He was blessed with Nasirs grin and he grabbed the darker man’s hand leading him towards the private room he had acquired. Several jeers were called out to the two men but Agron ignored it.

Prodding Nasir through the door Agron watched his lovers reaction to the set up.

Nasir approached the bed and pressed down on the sheets, on the stuffing. “It’s so soft.”

“Yes just like you spoke of, like the bed you had when you were a child. The sheets, the pillows, the eating in bed.” Agron lifted the sheet off the plate. “It’s ours for as long as we’re here.

Nasir moved into his lovers arms and tapped on his chest, “Soft, just like in here.”


	26. Laundry (For Anon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26 of the 31 Days of Nagron

Nasir sat on top of the washing machine reading his book and chewing on the red liquorice lace as he waited for the spin cycle to complete. Doing your laundry at 3 in the morning was great, there were always machines and it was quiet enough to catch up on the required reading killing 2 birds with one stone.

At the sound of the laundry room door opening he peered over his glasses to see who else had the crazy idea of being down here at dot-o’clock. Forgetting to chew for a moment he took in the form of the taller guy, flip-flops, 3 quarter length cargos, vest top, surf chic hair, hot as hell. The other guy looked into the room and surprise flashed across his face at Nasirs presence. Nasir grunted a hi and got one in response.

~~~

Nasir looked in the mirror and tidied up his pony tail that sat at the base of his neck. It was ridiculous that he was primping and priming for a laundry session but since tall, blond and surfer had started to appear more often over the last few weeks Nasir wanted to make an impression.

Grabbing his stuff he headed down stairs determined to strike up a conversation.

~~~

“So what are you studying?”

Tall, green eyed and sexy looked at him, “Huh?”

“What are you studying? I haven’t seen you around campus so I guess you aren’t studying Lit or history or maths because they’re all in my area.”

“Oh right physiotherapy.” He waved a book in the air; a picture of a football player graced the pages. “Sports therapy specifically.”

Nasir almost died, alert, alert, Australian hottie in the house.

Nasir waved his own book, “Lit for me with a side of writing.”

Both men grinned and went back to their respective books.

~~~

“I’m Nasir by the way.”

“Agron.” Australian babe held out his hand and Nasir shook it.

“Exchange student?”

“Yep, 2 years.”

“Cool, you want a gummy bear?”

“Yeah, red ones are my favourite.”

~~~

Nasir laughed at the horror on Agrons face as he held up the offending baby pink garments.

“Well fuck, that’s the last time I put any clothes in the washer before checking the dumb-ass before me has completely emptied it!”

“Brightside is you have an outfit for the party next week! You can go as a mashmallow!”

Nasir fell off the stool in his laughter. A wet, bright red sock hit him in the face.

~~~

“You know it’s kind of intimate putting our clothes together in one wash.” Nasir took in Agrons blush.

“Yeah.” Nasir agreed. “Normally people date before they do that. I’m free on Thursday.”

~~~

Nasir panted as he gripped the back of the washing machine, the front edge digging into his stomach where his shirt had ridden up.

Behind him Agron grabbed his hips and continued to thrust. Bending over Agron whispered into his ear, “I bet that spinning feels great!”

Nasir only grunted in response, cocky Australian was right. The vibrations were racing through his dick and he couldn’t hold on, a moment later Agron followed.

Nasir listened to Agron pant and the machine pinged as it finished its cycle.


	27. Green (For Anon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 of the 31 days of Nagron

Agron watched as another drop of paint fell on to his vest top. Well it had truly bitten the dust now. Continuing to paint the wall of the bedroom Agron watched over his shoulder as his lover bounced around to the music playing on the radio.

Thinking naughty thoughts Agron snuck up on Nasir and was about to attack when the shorter man quickly turned and dabbed Agron right on the nose. Stopping in shock Agrons eyes crossed as he tried to see the dark green paint on his nose. Nasir laughed at the picture he presented but realised too late that retaliation was on the way and ended up with a cheek covered in green before he ducked.

Like a couple of school boys each man attacked the other with their brushes covering hair, skin and clothes before collapsing to the floor.

Agron lay on his back staring at the ceiling and dropped his brush before reaching out to intertwine their fingers.


	28. Trust (For Anon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 of the 31 days of Nagron

Nasir held onto the branch and wouldn’t let go. Agron shimmed across the branch and down the trunk until he had returned to the ground.

“Just move backwards Nasir, it’s easy.”

Nasir shook his head, his longer hair falling in his eyes.

“Look I’m right here, I’ll catch you if you fall.”

Nasir listened to Agron, he knew Agron would catch him he really did.

“Nasir, I promise nothing bad will happen, trust me.”

Nasir started to move backwards down the branch.


	29. Baby (For Anon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 of the 31 Days of Nagron

Nasir flicked through the book of photos in his lap again and again studying the pictures inside. Agron was such a cute baby, he remembered when Agrons mother had given Nasir the album. The older man had sulked for a few hours until Nasir had found out some of his own baby pictures.

With the score settled between them they started collecting more pictures of their youth and collating them into one book.

That’s where the idea had first some from. Who would be sat looking at this book one day, a family friend, a relative or some random stranger. No, they wanted to pass the pictures down to their child.

Agron had been the first to suggest it one night after a particularly loving night of sex. Dropping kisses to Nasirs shoulder he had voiced his thoughts and explained the research he had done. Nasir couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen that his lover was so engrossed in something.

Over the coming months options had to be explored and plans made. Now here they sat waiting.

After a few hours an approaching nurse stirred them from their doze.

“Gentlemen, would you like to come and meet your new daughter?”


	30. Games (For Anon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30 of the 31 Days of Nagron.
> 
> Only one more to go!

Nasir sat patiently next to Agron as the older boy tied their ankles together with the piece of cloth. Glancing around the field he could see other already rising to their feet, his eyes returned to their ankles and watched as fingers quickly worked the knot.

As Agrons fingers stilled Nasir turned to look at the other boy, “Time to get up?”

Agron rose first and held out his hand to Nasir, together the boys shuffled to the start line. Agron was jostled by one of the other teams and Nasir watched as Agron glared at them.

A moment later the whistle sounded and both boys started to run. It took them a few steps to get in pace but despite their differences in height they worked well together.

Nasirs lungs hurt with the exertion and has legs ached from the quick pace. As the finish line approached his felt a rush of adrenaline push him faster and it almost made him trip when Agron didn’t speed up as well.

Crossing the finish line Nasir dropped to the ground which dragged Agron with him, both boys lay on their backs laughing as the teacher rushed over to congratulate them on their win.


	31. Curve (For Anon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31 of the 31 days of Nagron!
> 
> OMG it's finished.

Agrons tongue peak our the corner of his mouth in concentration and he wiped the back of his hand across his nose trying to get the itch. It left a dark smug of charcoal across the light smattering of freckles there.

Dropping his hand back to the paper his hand began making small sweeping lines and eyes flicked between the paper and subject making sure they matched.

Across the room, Nasir who lay on his stomach asleep, hitched his leg slightly higher and his hip changed position. Agron quickly drafted out the new position trying to get the curve right. Shading followed, a few smudges with his thumb and a few swipes with a rubber, finally the sketch was complete.

Taking a step back from the picture, Agron wiped his hands on a nearby cloth. A soft smile graced his lips, pleased with his work.

Moving over to his lover he managed to wedge himself between Nasir and the sofa back without waking him. Gently hands began to trace curves that were being drawn but a moment ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank-you to everyone who has been reading.
> 
> At times this has been difficult trying to find the right story and write every day. There are several that I'm not quite happy with but also there are quite a few that I love and some that have potential to be expanded upon! Who knows maybe I will.
> 
> I would like of offer if anyone has had inspiration from the drabbles and would like to expand them yourselves feel free and just link back to me. Also let me know so then I can read it!! :)


End file.
